gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Episode 16: Search and Do Not Destroy
Episode 16: Search and Do Not Destroy Premise: The contestants participate in a scavenger hunt themed challenge and Heather stirs up drama between Gwen and Trent. Challenge: Find a key in the grossest and most dangerous of places and open a treasure chest with it. One of the chests contain an invincibility and some keys don't open any chests! Examples of hiding places include a pool of sharks, over a pool of crocodiles, a septic tank, a dangerous rabbit, a tree branch, a bear, a ring of fire, a bee hive, a snake, a skunk hole, and Chef's kitchen! Examples of goodies include invincibility, cheap snacks, and cologne! Winner(s): Heather Eliminated: Trent, because of his whole fiasco with Heather. When Gwen told Leshawna of what Heather and Trent had done, Leshawna tells everyone to either vote off Heather or Trent. Since Heather got invincibility, Trent was the one who had to take the fall. My Favorite Part: Izzy helping Lindsay get her key and then getting Lindsay chased by bees When I first watched this episode (I was 12), I didn't really like this episode because of the Trent and Gwen break-up and for this episode being too "soap-opera-y". So, I didn't watch this episode as often as the others. But rewatching this episode now, I realized that I overlooked a lot of good moments. I didn't have that many negatives for this episode. Some of my nitpicks are that Trent is way too gullible in this episode. I mean, he should know about Heather's true nature. After all, she read Gwen's diary RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM and has snapped so many times when he was present. He should definitely see through her by now. I also thought that there could've been much better ways for Heather to break the two of them up, but this wasn't really the right one. With that being said though, it was very clever of her to break them up and it's good that she does something truly devious after several episodes of her complaining about everything (which does make me laugh really hard, but you know what I mean). There are also many good moments in this episode, especially from Lindsay. Lindsay is really funny here and there are a lot of good jokes surrounding her. I died of laughter when she got chased by the bees and started screaming (I always crack up when she screams, because the tone of her screams is really funny) and I liked when she got covered by cockroaches when giving the note to Gwen. There were also other moments, like her reading a magazine in the confessional and using the bathroom and trying to "caw" like a crow. There were also a few other funny moments, like in the beginning of the episode when a bird crashes into Leshawn'a trailer and Gwen covers the camera over her drawing a picture of shirtless Trent, some moments of pirate Chris, Izzy and the snake (kisses!), and Owen spooning with a bear! And you gotta love Leshawna pranking Heather by connecting her shower to a septic tank. Also, is Cleaver body spray a reference to the Brady Bunch? Although not the funniest or most interesting episode, it has enough good moments for me to consider it a good episode. Category:Blog posts